Whispers In The Dark
by KiyoiYume
Summary: Songfic, Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. Pairing: Lucky TykixLavi First attempt wif this pairing.


**_Nayruu: I think this songfic is really sad, and for the first time I'm attempting Lucky! (TykixLavi)_**

_**D.Gray-Man**_

_**Whispers in the Dark**_

_Artist: Skillet_

_--_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Lavi found out this a long time, he was in love with a Noah, actually, Tyki Mikk.

No matter how much he could deny it, he was in love, hard, heavy falling love.

Late at night he wished that he could snuggle with someone, but being a Bookman he couldn't.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

Tyki closed his eyes against the rain. He and Lavi were fighting, and they both were sad, because they didn't want to fight each other.

"Hi Ban!" Lavi exclaimed, as that familiar snake erupted. Tyki related that flame was like his love for the redhead.

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

"Tyki…" He whispered, hoping that his name would come to the Noah, far away. They were unable to see each other, no matter how hard they tried, no matter how much they wanted to. It was forbidden, of course.

--

"Lavi…" Tyki murmured, the hail striking his back, leaving tingling little pins in his back. Night was already here, and he wished that the redhead was here with him.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

Lavi gritted his teeth as the next blade slashed across his chest, leaving ribbons of blood on the floor.

"What, aren't you going to scream?" Rhode asks, licking the blade. She spat the blood out. "It's not sweet like Allen's, but you'll do!" she exclaims, as the next blade slashed his arm.

He lay there, dieing, his clothes practically ripped to shreds. He look up towards the door closing, and tried to raise his arm to him, but it was broken.

"Ty…Ki…." He said through his parched throat. He was truly alone.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

Tears flowed down the Noah's cheeks as he saw the bloodstained body of his love.

"Lavi?" he asked, kneeling down towards the redhead.

"Lavi?" he repeated, swallowing the bile in his mouth.

"Lavi??" He asked once more, cradling the man's head in his lap. He frantically searched for a pulse, and when he found it he threw up. It was barely there, a small beating.

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark._

Lavi noted that he was in a place that was dark. Not 'dark', dark, but just plain 'no light' dark. He walked around, looking everywhere.

He heard faint sobbing, and he started following them.

He found out that it was taking forever, and he wanted to get to the voice, but for some reason, he couldn't.

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

A single green eye opened, and the eye blinked, clearing the haze.

"Thank god you're awake." A voice said exasperatedly and there was a little thump of something being put down.

"Tyki?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tyki smiled, "It's me."

Lavi started crying, and they shared a warm embrace.

--

"That's sad." Rhode said, watching the two.

"It seems that Tyki is more human than we thought." The Earl said, walking away.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Rhode asked, following the Earl.

"No, since he's done me so much service, I'll let him – the Bookman Apprentice and him – have their time." The Earl replied.

Rhode looked back at the two. She pursed her lips. "They really are happy together."

--

**_Nayruu: -sniffs- Aww... maybe Rhode and the Earl aren't that bad... Please review... -looks around- OMG I'M TALKING TO MYSELF?!_**


End file.
